


maybe the real friendship was pushed off a cliff along the way

by MagicalSpaceDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon
Summary: "Hi," Nova Storm says. "You dead?"





	maybe the real friendship was pushed off a cliff along the way

**Author's Note:**

> something something whatever the decepticon equivalent of an MTO is, something something dumb teenagers
> 
> credit to hawke for the title

"Thundercracker? Come on, are you down here?"

Thundercracker makes a dumb pathetic noise into the snowdrift he's still lying face-down in. It's been snowing on him since he crash-landed down here and started definitely _not_ having a stupid panic attack about _falling_ because he's a _Seeker_ and Seekers aren't scared of _falling._

But anyway, now that he's done thinking about his life and his choices in a way that definitely does not involve _any_ panic, he's noticing that he's almost totally covered in stupid frozen water.

Footsteps crunch next to him. "Hi," Nova Storm says. "You dead?"

"Uuuugghhhhhh," Thundercracker says, drawing the sound out so it can really capture the full spectrum of his anguish.

"Ok then," she says. He can _hear_ her rolling her optics.

"Stop judging me," he whines, flailing an arm out blindly to smack her leg. He hears stupid frozen water crunch under her feet, which means she took a step back, which means he almost hit her, which means he wins. _Ha._

"I'm not judging you," she says, judgingly, like a judger.

"I should be judging _you,"_ he says into his snowdrift. _"You_ tried to throw _Windblade_ off the cliff! I heard her!"

"Nope, wasn't me."

"You are the worst liar ever."

"It was Captain Slipstream."

"The _worst."_

"Saw it with my own optics."

"I'll tell her you said that," he threatens. It's a pretty good threat, as threats go, except he ruins it by snorting. Nova laughs too, though, so he _guesses_ he can call this one a draw.

"I forget that not everybody freaks out about it," she admits, kicking him gently. "C'mon, you ready to get up yet?"

"No. I hate flying. I'm going to live in this hole forever."

"You'll rust."

"Good."

"You'll _rust,"_ Nova Storm repeats, in her _I'm crossing my arms and glaring at you now_ voice, "and _I'll_ have to get a new partner, and when they ask me what happened to my old one I'll say he got thrown off a cliff, and they'll say oh no, Nova Storm, did he crash? And then I'll have to tell them _no,"_ she prods him in the head with her foot, "he _pouted_ himself to death."

"I _hate_ flying," he grumbles, rolling away from her so he can get up in peace. Ugh, there's melty water in all his seams, _gross._

"No you don't."

"I hate it when _falling_ is involved." He immediately gives up on dripping dry and starts shaking his limbs to get the water out from under his plating.

"Ok, falling is the worst," she concedes, holding up a hand to shield her face from stray armor slush.

_"You're_ the worst."

She flicks him in the wing. "Shut up."

"...Hey, did we catch Windblade?"

"Nope!" Nova chirps with a big fake smile. "Slipstream is going to be _so_ mad when she wakes up!"

Thundercracker looks at his snowdrift. It's still got a nice, cozy-looking Thundercracker-shaped hole in it. "Maybe we could just stay here?" There's probably room for a Nova Storm-shaped hole too.

"Lie down again and I'll _let_ you rust."

_"Uuuugghhhhhh."_


End file.
